Mine Lovers Eyes
by BobbingForApples
Summary: REVAMPED! Sakura and Gaara break up in mutual agreement but it doesn't hurt any less. Kakashi picks up the pieces but is hiding an Unimanginable secret.Fluff/Lemons in later chapters. Sasuke bashing XD ... Please read. SakuxKaka -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1: Mutual Disappointment

Mine Lovers Eyes

Chapter One: Mutual Disappointment

A/N: Hey CastielsBabyDollGrimm here,

This is a Revamped Version of my original story Doubtful Love. I got sick of letting this sit there and stagnate so I decided to do something about it.

What really spurred me on was the fact that I got robbed on the weekend and the bag that they took had my writing journal and my USB in it so I decided it was time for a fresh start.

Hope you guys don't mind.

Enjoy :)

Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto. I do not cause if I did things would be so very different.

* * *

A silver haired Jounin sat at the bar and surveyed the pink haired medic-nin over the top of his beloved Icha-Icha as she slowly shook her hips to the music pumping through the speakers, the dark haired Uchiha and the blonde Kyuubi container grinding against her in time to the music. They simply paid no mind to anyone else as they danced together.

Kakashi watched as the last living Uchiha slid his hand slowly up Sakura's red material clad thigh and saw as she caught his hand and pulled away from him. She turned and it looked to him as though they were having a few heated words and Naruto –being the mediator of the trio- had his hands up and moved them in a placating gesture only to have Sakura turn her back on the two boys and shimmy through the crowd to the bar.

She paid no mind to the myriad of young men's lecherous eyes on her person as she bumped up to the bar between Neji Hyuuga and her silver haired ex-sensei Kakashi Hatake whom she noticed had his nose in that perverted orange covered Icha-Icha book. She knocked her hands against the side of the bar, attracting the attention of the bartender who came to her "What can I get you sweetheart?" he asked in a kind voice, his quicksilver eyes flashing with curiosity.

"Just a bottle of water thanks." Sakura said before she plopped onto the stool between Neji and her perverted ex-sensei. The bar tender came back with the water and moved to the other end where someone had called out for him, but not before letting his eyes roam.

"Hello Sakura." Came Neji's deep voice, startling her enough that she almost fell off her stool unceremoniously. Kakashi smiled at her almost misfortune under his mask and put his hand against Sakura's back to steady his ex-student.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said before realizing she'd used the old honorific "Oh, sorry Kakashi." said Sakura as she shifted properly onto her stool again "No worries Sakura, old habits are hard to kick" He said as he shrugged lazily "Yes, they are." Sakura admitted.

This was the first time she'd seen Kakashi in ages with her being busy at the hospital and him on a string of missions and she couldn't help but think that they needed to start seeing more of each other than they did.

While the rosette was deep in thought Kakashi studied her thoroughly from the pink roots of her hair to the strappy red heels she was currently wearing and all points in-between, and couldn't help but think that she looked damn good since he'd last seen her four months ago.

Whispers started to travel around the club as Gaara walked through the bars double doors. Sakura turned on the bar stool she was sat on and stood as Gaara sauntered over to the bar. He picked Sakura up and crushed her to his chest as she slid her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back "I missed you." he breathed almost silently against her neck inhaling her fresh scent of pear and honey "I know." she sighed as silently.

The music kept pumping and the people kept dancing but everything seemed to slow down for Kakashi when he looked over his shoulder to see Sakura encircled in the Kazekage's arms. He couldn't understand what he was feeling or why his heart clenched painfully wishing it were his arms the rosette was in but he was damn sure it wasn't the right thing to be feeling.

He shook his head to clear away the fluff and berated himself "_Why oh why Kakashi she's off limits" ... _Kakashi closed his eyes both visible and non as he spoke to himself"I know but..." the voice continued its rant_ "ah ah, no buts. She's off limits and you know it..." _Kakashi shook his head to get rid of the voice.

Sakura turned to excuse herself from her former sensei and their conversation, what little they'd had of it anyway "Kaka... shi?" it was only then that she noticed that Kakashi wasn't seated there anymore."Gaara..." she turned back to her boyfriend. "Did you see where Kakashi went?" She watched as his eyes slid around the room and then back to hers "No." he replied honesty shining in his hazy jade green eyes. "Oh, okay." she replied hoping he was alright; he seemed to have left all too quickly.

Gaara trained his eyes in on Sakura's face and noticed she was deep in thought as she tended to worry her full bottom lip between her teeth, making it even fuller "Sakura." Gaara said quietly, she didn't respond "Sakura" he said into her ear "Huh? Gaara, what's wrong?" she asked "Let's get of here, it's obvious you need some time to think." Sakura nodded in agreement "Okay." Sakura mumbled. "Where's your place?" Gaara asked her "Follow me." she said.

Sakura mulled over Kakashi's actions as she led Gaara to her apartment in the middle of town. Her salary from the hospital was just enough to keep her out of down-town part of Konoha which she was thankful for. Gaara followed her as she lazily took to the rooftops, leaping over the three streets separating her apartment from the bar.

Sakura landed on the balcony and took a set of keys out of her fire-engine red purse to unlock the balcony door. "Do you ever use the front door?" Gaara asked stomping down a smirk "No, rarely do." she said not noticing his mockery of her as she was distracted by her thoughts.

The door gave easy access to the apartment and she left the door open for Gaara to close behind him. Sakura haphazardly kicked off her heels and placed her bag on the lone emerald green settee in her living room. Relaxed and a little bit sluggishly, Sakura padded her way to the kitchen "Did you want something to drink Gaara?" she called out in the direction of the lounge room not knowing the sand-nin had snuck up behind her.

"Just some tea if you don't mind." he said into her ear. The rosette inhaled sharply "Gaara, don't do that!" Sakura berated him "Sorry." he whispered seductively.

She reached into the cupboard above the sink to grab the tea-pot and a flash of creamy, smooth skin exposed itself as her silk black halter-neck rode up her side.

She patted the wooden bottom of the cupboard as she searched for the handle of the pot and the next thing she knew she was being pressed forward into the sink, Gaara's warm hands roaming underneath her shirt as his front pressed against her back.

She moaned and arched her back as barely worn, warm, possessive hands gripped her waist and ground her against hardened flesh. In her mind she was imagining another pair of rough calloused hands on her waist and the blue Jounin pants, the bumps of the pockets on the standard issue green Jounin vest and the spikes of silky silver hair. . . . "_Wait, silver hair?"_ She thought.

Sakura slipped back from her fantasy to realise she was being pushed against the sink with Gaara behind her, her boyfriend who knew the boundaries she'd set, the man she trusted not to break them.

_Oh Kami _she thought _not him. _She went ridged in Gaara's hands as he realised exactly what he'd done. He backed off with his hands in the air in front of him as a silent gesture of peace "Sakura I'm. . . . I'm so sorry." Sakura shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Please leave." Gaara pleaded with her "Sakura please..." Sakura shook her head sadly "No Gaara, I can't..." Gaara reached for her "Sakura..."Sakura turned in anger, tears finally falling to create salty tracks down her face "Just go!" she cried.

"As you wish Sakura, I will not call on you again." Gaara said in his usual quiet voice. Sakura nodded in understanding, the wound would be fresh for a while to come but perhaps once they stood on steadier ground they might be able to talk peacefully and without resentment and so with a kiss on her forehead the young Kazekage was gone.

She couldn't hold it together any longer; she sank to her knees and cried her heart out. People always accused her of being frigid but she didn't realise to what extent.

Remembering the moan she let out at the feel of Gaara's hands on her waist grinding her against his hard flesh, she realised she wasn't as frigid as people accused her of being she simply needed the right stimulation. She placed a hand over her wet quivering lips realising what she had wanted, not from her now ex-boyfriend but a certain silver haired Jounin "Oh Kami." she gasped despairingly. She all but jumped through the roof as a knock sounded on her front door she quickly got to her feet, walking to the door at a sedate pace as she wiped away any remnants of her shed tears that would give her away.

Sakura unlocked the several bolts and locks on her door before opening it a crack to see who it may be. '_Think of the devil and he shall appear'_ Sakura thought. "Sakura I went to talk to Kurenai for a sec... are you alright?" Kakashi asked noticing her puffy red eyes and the traces of lingering tears on her cheeks which she had missed as she opened the door wider.

"Whatever is the matter Sakura?" Kakashi asked in a gentle tone. "G... Ga... Gaara..." was all she could get out before fresh waves of tears rushed down her cheeks.

Kakashi stepped toward the rosette catching the young woman before her knees struck the floor. The Kunoichi grasped fistfuls of his vest pressing her face to his shoulder. Kakashi swung her up bridal style closing the door behind himself with an inaudible 'snap' and wended his way over to her small emerald covered settee settling down with a lapful of sobbing medic-nin.

Slowly the sobbing became quieter and more controlled then it had been a few of minutes beforehand.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked quietly "Mmm." Came the teary breathless reply "Can you tell me what happened?" He asked, concern colouring his voice "Umm ... We came back from the bar and I asked if he wanted some tea..." It all came out on a puff of breath.

"I reached into the cupboard to get the kettle and suddenly I was pressed against the sink. He had his hands up under my shirt and I imagined it was someone else, I stopped it and we mutually agreed to break-up." She pulled in a huge breath and expelled it breathing normally again.

"He did what?" Kakashi asked in a strained voice. "No Kakashi-sensei, you don't understand." Kakashi's one eye crinkled at the corner as he scowled "What is there to understand? He tried to take advantage of you."

"Umm ... about that ..." Sakura stuttered out "What aren't you telling me Sakura ... spit it out." He said in a calmly "I ... Uhhh ... Kind of moaned and I think he took it as an invitation." She mumbled quietly. Any other guy would have been laughing their ass off but not Kakashi.

Kakashi's left arm snaked around her drooping shoulders and the other hand was pressed to the back of her head before he gently pulled her to him. She thought he was going to kiss her and was surprised as he brought her head to his shoulder "I'm so sorry Sakura." That one sentence brought everything back to the surface and the tears and sobs started all over again and Kakashi felt slightly awkward.

He sat there while she fisted his Jounin uniform and cried herself into the oblivion of sleep her hands laying on his uniform their death grip having relaxed as she tried to shift and slide out from under her only to have her clench his shirt and whimper "Hush, Sakura ... it's alright." Kakashi whispered as he decided to settle in for a long night and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Okay, so I changed a great deal of this and it doesn't seem as ill-thought-out and childish as when I first posted it in 2010 so hopefully y'all like.

Reviews would be nice :)

CastielsBabyDollGrimm xx


	2. Chapter 2: Alone Once More

Mine Lovers Eyes

Chapter 2: Alone Once More

CastielsBabyDollGrimm here,

Second Chapter revamped :)

Enjoy.

Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto.

* * *

Sakura woke at the crack of dawn (which was normal) on her settee (which had happened more than once) to the feeling of warmth at her back and an arm wrapped around her waist (which was definitely NOT! Normal).

Sakura slowly shuffled around to come face to face with none other than her ex-sensei. Thinking back to last night and realising how kind he had been she felt a sudden urge and grasped it, she leant forward, hesitating slightly before gently pushing her lips hesitantly against his.

Kakashi stirred from his dream of a certain pink haired Kunoichi to find said rosette with her eyes closed, pressing her warm lips to his through the fabric of his mask. Kakashi moved his lips against hers and her eyes flew open with the look of a startled rabbit.

His eyes held hers and showed he meant her no harm and her eyes slid shut. Kakashi tugged the mask down while their lips were slightly parted, then again he locked lips with her, hearing alarm bells in his mind but doing nothing to stop them.

Sakura realised that her ex-sensei's lips were warm through the mask … wait a second, was that his nose pressed against her cheek with … _'Oh my'_ Sakura _thought 'he's not wearing his mask'_ she sighed gently as he touched his tongue to hers.

Kakashi pulled back slightly so they could both catch their breath and to his astonishment her eyes remained shut "Sakura" he said slightly breathless. "Mmm Kakashi." she mumbled through her own panting breath "You can open your eyes." He breathed quietly "Mmm mmm, I want your face to remain a secret." she whispered back.

Kakashi wrapped his hand around her hip before he squeezed gently and her eyes almost … just almost popped open "That's not going to wo… ahhh." she moaned quietly as Kakashi sucked and nibbled at her neck.

"You were saying?" he said smugly as her eyes fluttered but didn't open. He was shocked by his own persistence and it was even more of a shock at what his student was letting him do to her … she was fourteen years his younger. _'What are you thinking Hatake'_ he berated himself.

Sakura felt the warm comforting presence of her ex-sensei retreat to halfway across the room in one second flat "Ka … Kakashi?" she said in a small voice, cracking open her eyes to see him standing there, His mask and Hitai-ate back in place. "I'm so sorry Sakura" he said before he disappeared in a puff of grey smoke and for the fourth time in twenty-four hours Sakura burst into tears once again alone in her apartment.

* * *

Reviews would be nice :)

CastielsBabyDollGrimm xx


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke's Demise

Mine Lovers Eyes

Chapter 3: Sasuke's Demise

CastielsBabyDollGrimm here,

Third Chapter Revamped!

Some Sasuke bashing in this chap, Fun!

Enjoy :)

Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, I do not.

* * *

Kakashi sat under a tree near team seven's old training grounds with his nose in his perverted orange covered Icha-Icha paradise book.

Every time he got lost in the book he imagined a certain pink haired Kunoichi as the main female lead._' Why … Why does it have to be this way?'_ he thought despairingly to himself. It had been three weeks since that morning and still she did everything to fill his thoughts. He had thought about relieving his libido with some other womanly company but his mind would automatically delve to the depths and retrieve the image of the young cherry blossoms face crumpled in pain.

The last few nights he had awoken from his steamy dreams of that specific rosette -doing things he could only fantasize about- with a raging hard on, he had tried pleasuring himself but his body just wouldn't let it – her – go. He knew why.

His body pleaded, ached, screamed, for the one thing that was forbidden to him, His former student also known as Konoha's Cherry Blossom. As though thinking the name would summon her she appeared in a whirlwind of pale pink Sakura petals.

Sakura sighed, she missed her former sensei. After that night three weeks ago he seemed to have just disappeared. With all her concentration directed towards the wooden training pole –it being the only thing filling her vision- she whipped out a kunai and flicked her wrist in an almost unseeable motion and one second later she heard a _'thunk' _as the kunai hit its mark 8 meters away.

She walked forward to the pole to yank out the kunai before going back to her earlier position –after setting up the targets provided- she spun some of the several kunai she'd pulled out of her weapons pouch before preparing herself.

Kakashi watched as his former student prepared to do some weapons work before he realised he was creating hand signs albeit simple ones _'A Jutsu?'_ he thought to himself. He was suddenly partially caught in a swirl of cherry blossom petals their silky texture brushing again the exposed skin of his face but once they'd cleared up he noticed all the kunai she'd had in her hands were in the centre of each target with a petal pinned underneath.

Sakura summoned chakra to her hands before going through a quick real of hand signs Boar, Rabbit, Bear, Dog, Dragon, Boar, Dragon _'Sakura Burst No Jutsu'_ She cried out in her mind and out poured a swirl of Sakura petals as she spun and quickly flicked her chakra laden hands to hear a _'thunk'_ for each kunai that struck the targets one even hit the training post on a mislead course to its original course.

Sakura made her way to the kunai imbedded in the training post and made to yank it out when she heard the words "Impressive, But you missed one of your targets." drop from the mouth of the last living Uchiha as he spun her body around to press her against the hard wooden training pole, the kunai's handle digging into her back. "Mmm, you smell so delicious" he purred out as he skimmed his nose across her jaw line.

Sakura tried to push him away; He'd changed so much when he'd some back from Orochimaru that she barely even recognised him anymore, the way he acted and the way he talked to her as if she was just another piece of ass to be messed around with made him repulsive to her now.

"Sasuke Get … Get off of me." She growled as he ran his hands up her thigh just as he had at the bar, She was about to growl again when Kakashi suddenly _'poof'_ed into existence out of nowhere.

Kakashi deftly threw a Kunai so as to snag Sasuke's shirt against the training pole "I believe she asked you to get off Sasuke." He said his nose still in his book even though he wasn't taking in any of the words.

"As you can see Hatake I'm busy with Sakura-chan so, run along" He said snidely turning back to said rosette "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kakashi warned his book now tucked safely into his weapons pouch as he moved to place a firm hand on the boys shoulder.

In two seconds flat Sasuke lay winded on his back with a torn shirt and Sakura straddling him, arms pinned to the side as she smashed in his face (without using her enhanced strength) and before long Kakashi heard a resounding _'crack'_.

Suddenly Sakura was pulled against Kakashi's chest while he leant back against the training post, her arms pinned to her sides with his "Run along Sasuke." Kakashi said using a shooing like motion with one hand while the other pulled Sakura's hands behind her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Hatake." Sasuke sneered with derision "Oh would I now?" Kakashi asked curiously holding the struggling Kunoichi by her hands until she went limp in his grasp. "And why would that be Sasuke?" Kakashi asked genuinely curious "We all know the infamous Copy-nin has got a thing for Konoha's cherry blossom, it's written all over your... face." Sasuke remarked snidely.

The visible quarter of Kakashi's face blanched bone white. "Ah, struck a nerve Hatake?" Sasuke asked still acting snide. Kakashi ignored him in favour of turning Sakura to check for any visible damage. "Hmm, you weren't always this solicitous of her welfare Kakashi. In fact most of our training you barely trained her at all. I bet she's still that weak snivelling little bitch that never got over me." He puffed out his chest cockily.

Sakura broke free of Kakashi's slackened grip and hurled herself towards the boy "I always knew you loved me." he opened him arms towards her and all you heard was a resounding _'snap'_ as she broke his Jaw "Your such a stuck up pompous stuck-up prick Sasuke, I don't even know why I ever crushed on you in the first place." Sasuke was laying on the ground curled up.

"Kami you're too pathetic to even look at." Sakura spat venomously as she turned her back. Sasuke rose to his feet a kunai in hand, but Sakura was expecting the underhanded tactic and turned around with a chakra laden fist and sent him flying trough seven trees. "That'll teach you for trying to attack my back you guileless bastard." she muttered darkly.

Kakashi calmly walked over to her "Are you alright?" he asked slightly concerned "Why do you care." she spat maliciously as her back hit the training post and she leant her weight against it, one leg bent at the knee with her foot propped on the pole while the other was on the ground keeping her steady.

"Because …" Sakura looked at him sharply "Yes Kakashi, I'm waiting" She said, a calm look playing across her face "Because Sakura, you've come to mean a great deal to me over the years." Kakashi sighed tiredly, not wanting to have revealed his feelings so soon (A/N: Kakashi's 33 and Sakura's 19) "You … you what … I don't bel …."

* * *

That's the revamped third chapter for you; I'll do some more tomorrow if I get the chance cause i'm busy replacing my stolen I.D. and my driving permit plus clothes shopping and pet store shopping.

Reviews would be nice :)

CastielsBabyDollGrimm xx


	4. Chapter 4: First Taste

Mine Lovers Eyes

Chapter 4: First Taste

Hey,

CastielsBabyDollGrimm here,

Chapter 4 Revamped!

Onto the story, little bit of fluffiness in this chap,

Enjoy :)

Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto, I do not.

* * *

Recap: _Kakashi calmly walked over to her "Are you alright?" he asked slightly concerned "Why do you care." she spat maliciously as her back hit the training post and she leant her weight against it, one leg bent at the knee with her foot propped on the pole while the other was on the ground keeping her steady. _

_"Because …" Sakura looked at him sharply "Yes Kakashi, I'm waiting" She said, a calm look playing across her face "Because Sakura, you've come to mean a great deal to me over the years." Kakashi sighed tiredly, not wanting to have revealed his feelings so soon (A/N: Kakashi's 33 and Sakura's 19) "You … you what … I don't bel …."_

* * *

"You … you what … I don't bel …." Her protest was cut off by Kakashi's warm possessive mouth melding with hers. At first her small fists beat against his chest before she gave in to her minds sinful desires. Her hands slipped up over his firm pectorals feeling the muscles clench underneath the material of his shirt before they made their way up to tangle in his silver, gravity defying hair.

Kakashi moved his masked lips over the line of her jaw nipping the skin slightly through the cloth before moving down the column of her throat. His breath warm against her skin as he moved on to her collarbone.

Sakura tipped her head back against the pole to give him better access to her pale throat. She gasped as Kakashi's bare teeth scraped the skin covering her collarbone and let out a breathy moan as he nipped her "Ka… Kashi." As she pulled his mouth closer to her with the hand buried in his hair they both heard the rush of feet and crunch of twigs as someone came running towards the training grounds.

They quickly untangled themselves from their compromising position as they heard a shout of "SAKURA!" before a bright orange, black and yellow blur sped into the clearing and knocked into Sakura's legs, successfully pinning her to the ground with its weight "Damn it Naruto! Get the hell off of me." she cried as she hit him on the back of the head before slithering out of his slackened grasp.

Sakura proceeded to collect all the kunai she'd used for the test run of her latest technique and as she pulled out the kunai stuck in the training post she effectively gave herself a splinter "ouch!" she cried as it bit into her finger "Damn that hurt." she said as she examined her finger. Sakura was grateful that Kakashi had disappeared so they wouldn't be caught in a compromising situation by the obnoxious blonde Kyuubi container.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said again "Huh? Sorry Naruto, what did you say?" she said as she stopped scanning for the elusive silver haired copy-nin. "Did you want to get something to eat?" he repeated surprised he'd had to ask a second time. "Uh sure Naruto." was her uncertain reply. She looked back towards the trees as they walked away from the training grounds and saw Kakashi in one of them. She saw the look in his eye which sent chills racing down her spine adding to the growing heat in pit of her stomach.

"Sakura, you coming?" Naruto called from a few feet away "Yeah, I'm coming." she called as she made her way to him easing him into easy conversation as they walked from the training grounds.

They had passed by Teuchi's ramen stand which they usually went to in favour of a traditional Japanese teahouse "What's going on Naruto?" Sakura asked genuinely surprised by his act of formality "I thought I would treat you to somewhere nice for once, given I know you don't like eating ramen all the time." he said as he scratched his head in embarrassment "Too much?" he asked afraid he'd taken it a bit too far.

"No Naruto, thank you for such a sweet thought." she said as she gave him a light embrace of gratitude. They were lead to a table for two in a corner of the teahouse. The table, which was placed by the window, already held two cups of steaming sweet tea and a slice for each of vanilla and strawberry cake. "Oh Naruto, it looks simply wonderful." Sakura exclaimed, delighted by his sweet gesture.

They had sat down about ten minutes before and Naruto was watching as Sakura –deep in thought- picked apart her cake with slim deft fingers. Naruto took the chance while she was distracted to take a good look at her, He noticed the way the sunlight hit her hair making it appear as if she had a pink halo surrounding her head, he moved to her flawless pale skin and then to her substantial bust –not as big as Tsunade's but she still had a fair bit- her flat toned stomach and then down to her long slender legs currently curled beneath her.

Sakura came back from her thoughts of a certain silver haired sensei to noticed Naruto checking her out 'oh no, not you too Naruto' she thought desperately to herself "Naruto?" she called gently "Huh? Sorry Sakura, did you say something?" he asked, his deep sky blue eyes shining innocence.

"I was just wondering if …" 'what should I say?' she thought quickly to herself "If you knew why Sasuke's acting so strange?" she said although even saying his name felt like she had pierced her tongue with a poisoned senbon, on purpose.

'So she still hasn't got over that chicken-butt hair-styled jackass' Naruto thought sourly "No, I don't know anything Sakura." Naruto said in a quiet manner.

"Oh okay" she replied nonchalantly. She hadn't realised how long they had been sitting there for until she glanced at her watch and saw the face read '16:45'. "Naruto, I have to run." she said in a slightly rushed voice "What got a date or something?" he said quite disgruntled at the fact she had to leave. "Thanks so much for the tea Naruto, it was wonderful." she said as she gave him a tight hug "No problem." he said flashing a fake bright smile as she left him alone in the teahouse.

* * *

Sakura arrived at her apartment's balcony door at five fifteen after making her way across numerous roofs. She opened the sliding door, only to have a rush of cool air flit past her out of the door and into the street 'Strange' she thought 'I didn't leave the air-con on or at least I'm sure I didn't.' Sighing, Sakura strode into the scarcely lit apartment making her way over to the panel holding the controls for the air-con. Gently flicking the switch she stalled the rush of cool air for the time being.

Being on her guard just in-case someone had indeed broken into her apartment she pulled a kunai out of her weapons pouch and held it in a defensive grip. She snuck around her apartment checking the bathroom, linen cupboard and both spare bedrooms satisfied with her check she walked to her room to do one last sweep.

The sun had set by this time, so tossing the kunai on the bed after checking for any misplaced chakra to announce another presence in the apartment; she waltzed over to the switch on the wall opposite her bedroom door to flick it on only to be held fast by a muscled arm around her waist and her mouth gagged by someone's hand.

She started to thrash like a frightened colt thinking it was Sasuke doing this for kicks after what happened at the training grounds earlier that afternoon. She heard her name called from far away but was too concentrated on trying to get away from whoever it was. She went to lash out with her chakra only to find out it was …

* * *

TBC...

Reviews would be much appreciated :)

Thanks

CastielsBabyDollGrimm xx


End file.
